School Activities
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Kegiatan para murid kelas 2-1 Basara Gakuen..seperti apakah ceritanya ? penasaran (Gakk!)*pundung dipojokkan*. WARNING : Dapat mengakibatkan muntah-muntah, alur kecepatan, typo, humor garing. Dan beberapa kajadian diambil dari pengalaman author sendiri../CHAPTERS 4 Updateeeee !...Darmawisata edition !*plakk*
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna kembali lagi dengan saya...author sarap bin aneh binti ajaib bin Titan(?)*plakk*...sebagian besar milik pengalaman pribadi author*plakk*

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik capcom, kalau milik saya eumm..itu gak bakal terjadi*plakk***

**Warning : Dapat mengakibat kan muntah-muntah, stress berkepanjangan, typo.., humor renyah serenyah Tang*..berapa lapis ? Ratusan..(?)*plakk*tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia baku..kalau pakai bahasa indonesia yang baku maka nilai bahasa indonesia saya akan sempurna*plakk*(NGIMPII!)**

**Author POV**

Basara Gakuen, sekolah ajaib bin super absurd..super koplak(?)dengan kepala sekolah yang gak kalah GaJenya. Oda Nobunaga*dorr*Basara Gakuen dengan span*uh sama saja*plakk* (Itu sekolah lu pe'a!) dan kelas paling ajib abis di Basara Gakuen adalah 2-1 saingannya 7B Span*uh *dikeroyokanakkelas7* (Itu kelas lo gablek!) jangan hairaukan author ini. Kelas 2-1 juga diketuai oleh manusia paling romantis si SenBasa Season 1 yang matinya pun romantis pless ngenes*plakk*. Waktunya pergi kesekolah!

**#GoToSchool**

Pagi hari...Motochika yang berangkat kesekolah dengan super ke GaJeannya.

**Di Halte**

"...*sambil nunggu angkot*"

**Di Angkot**

"...*nunggu sampai kesekolah*" setelah sampai..

**Di Mana(?)**

"Astaga..ini dimana?" (background hutan)

"Pasti pak sopirnya yang salah, emang ada orang yang mau kesekolah salah kehutan selain aku?" tiba-tiba..

"Ada kok."

"...*diem*"

"EH?!"

"Kagetnya telat tauk.."

"Ahahaha Masamune salah naik angkot yaa?"  
>"Ngaca oii."<p>

"Terus gimana?"

"Bikin tenda dulu.."  
>"Aku cari kayu bakar!"<p>

"Jangan lupa air yaa."

'Tunggu dulu...kita kan mau kesekolah..' pikir mereka berdua yang baru sadar akan ke anehan mereka berdua.

**#SetiaKawan**

**Disekolah**

Di sekolah ada Kojuuro yang menunggu mereka berdua (tumben bukan?) lalu datang lah pak Nobunaga a.k.a Kepala sekolah mereka sekaligus satpam sekolah(?)*dorr*.

"Satu menit lagi bel bunyi, kok gak masuk?" tanya Nobunaga kepada anak muridnya ini yang terlawat polos.

"Saya setia kawan pak!"

"Hooo...sudah siap terima hukuman?" Kojuuro yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Masamune-sama, Chousoukabe aku tunggu didalam pagar!"

'Pengkhianat' pikir Nobunaga sambil sweatdrop. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Masamune dan Motochika pun sampai disekolah.

'Uwaa gawat, telat ya' pikir mereka berdua, sedangkan Nobunaga nyengir kuda sambil bawa senjata api yang ada ditangannya.

"Pak maaf sebenarnya kam..."

"Stop! Memang saya percaya ? Kalian mau bilang salah naik angkot, tersesat dihutan dan akhirnya telat?"  
>'Kami belum bilang pak!' kepsek ini terkenal sad<strong>is<strong> ab**is** para muridnya pun malah berkud**is**(?), yang ngelianya mering**is** lalu suka makan buah mangg**is**(?), kepsek ini suka dengan olahraga bulutangk**is, **mukanya mirip burung belib**is **kelakuannya kaya ibl**is **dan istrinya saja menang**is** gara-gara ngeliat kelakuannya yang super naj**is***plakk*. Dan mereka berdua diseret ke ruang guru, dan Kojuuro ikut kesana.

"Kojuuro ngapain ikut kesini?"

"Saya setia kawan pak."

"Whoaa sudah siap dihukum dong?"

"..."

"Masamune-sama, Chousoukabe aku temenin dari luar jendela!"

'Mati sana...' pikir mereka bertiga. Dan Masamune sama Motochika dihukum lari keliling lapangan sekolah dan...

"Oii!" datang Kojuuro sambil memberikan air minum untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini air apa Kojuuro..seger banget"

"Air keran.." alhasil setelah mereka mendengar jawaban yang kelewatan polos dari Kojuuro, air yang mereka minum menyembur dengan indahnya(?).

**#GuruBaru**

**Dikelas...**

"Katanya ada guru baru lho." kata Yukimura sambil memberikan informasi tersebut.

"Gimana gurunya?" kata Ieyasu penasaran dwengan guru baru tersebut.

"Katanya Guru itu seram." "Wahh"

"Katanya dia ikut perang dipakistan." "Wahh"  
>"Katanya dia pernah melahap murid bulat-bulat(?)" "Wahhh"<p>

"Mau coba?"

"Loh bapak?!"

Pak Patt* *plakk* (itu guru lo pe'a!) pak Matsunaga, guru yang`katanya' killer.

"Buka buku biologi kalian anak-anak." suruh pak Matsunaga terhadap anak kelas 2-1 (kelasnya Masamune dan Motochika)

"Baiklah saya akan memulai tanya jawab terhadap kalian semua. Motonari apa fungsi pohon ditengah kota?" 'dari mana dia tau namaku?'

"Emm..untuk paru-paru kota pak!"  
>"Salah! Buat buang air." alhasil yang mendengar jawaban tersebut pada langsung sweatdrop bahkan ada yang kejang-kejang(?).<p>

"Motochika, kerjakan nomor 4 hal 67." 'dari mana dia tau namaku?'

"Kerjakan pakai kapur ini!"

"Pakai kapur ini?"

"Iya."

"Di white board pak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Gimana ngomongnya ya ?"

Setelah beberapa kejadian aneh diatas, bunyi lah bel istirahat. Suara paling indah ke dua setelah bel pulang sekolah(?)..

**#Istirahat+RaziaRambut**

**Dikantin**

Dikantin ada Ieyasu, Yukimura, dan Sasuke.

"Uwaa enyakk!"

"Kantin tuh surga ya!"

"Makasih Yukimura, sudah ditaktir!"

"Lho, yang traktir kan Sasuke!"  
>"Lho, aku pikir Ieyasu!"<p>

"LOH?!"*pokerface*

**Di lab..**

Pada waktu istirahat Keiji, Masamune, dan Sasuke berjalan melewati lab.

"Oii! Di lab biologi ada orang!" seru Keiji, mereka semuanya menoleh ke lab biologi.

`Lampunya mati, emangnya ada percobaan?' pikir mereka bertiga.

'Dia tertawa, dia ngapain sih?' mereka bertiga masih bingung dengan apa yang'orang` itu lakukan. Ternyata'orang'itu sedang mengenang masa-masa PACARAN! dan mereka bertiga yang jones pun iri dengan`orang'ini. ( Author : Jones yaa? KeiMasaSas : Diem lu! Lu juga jones tau..! Auhor :*pundung dipojokan*).

"Apaan sih enaknya pacaran?" komentar pedas(?)Masamune sukses membuat orang-orang didunia jadi nyesek*plakk*

"Komentar orang gak laku!" jawaban dari Sasuke itu juga berhasil membuat orang(jones)yang didunia pada ngamuk(?)

"Apa yang bikin kita gak laku?" pertanyaan Keiji barusan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan 'KITA?'

"Mungkin gaya rambut?" jawaban dari Masamune itu membuat ke dua temannya ini langsung mengubah gaya rambut mereka. Yang paling lucu adalah gaya rambut Keiji yang'sok'diimutkan (hueekk!) dan jelas Masamune dan Sasuke malah ngakak liat gaya rambut Keiji ini.

"Serius bakal dapat pacar nihh?"

"Dasar.." kata Masamune dan tiba-tiba beberapa orang lewat dengan rambut petal-petal(?).

"Kita salah tren rambut?"

"Kalau dari baunya sih.."

"RAZIA RAMBUT!" dan datanglah guru mereka yang supeerr kurang kerjaan a.k.a Nobunaga sambil bawa gergaji mesin(?) (ganti senjata yaa*plakk*), mereka bertiga pun langsung sweatdrop sambil kabur dari guru mereka ini.

'Dia manusia bukan sih?' pikir mereka bertiga sambil sembunyi dari guru (iblis) mereka ini.

"Lari dari razia rambut?" dan yang datang pun aneh-aneh juga, si Mitsunari.

"Ah, enggak tuh!"

"Terus?"  
>"Razia cowok ganteng dong!(?)" (hueekk)<p>

"DISINI PAKK!"

"Wahh, telanjang!"

"Kalian baca majalah dewasa?"

"Bukan kok!"

"Serahkan bukunya!"  
>"Apaan sihh?"<br>"M-majalah satwa?"  
>"Dibilang juga bukan.."<p>

Poor Mitsunari..

**#SetiaKawan part 2**

**Dikelas**

"Sudah bel masuk kenapa belum lengkap? Siapa yang telat?" pak Nobunaga mulai murka."Saya absen ya!" dan..

**TOK! TOK!**

"Ho..berani datang!" Nobunaga membuka pintu dan rupanya Masamune berhasil masuk lewat jendela(?). Dan kemudian..

**TOK! TOK!**

"Cari mati yaa*menuju pintu*?"

"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

"Wahh, pizza! Mana ada yang pesan pizza dikelas bakaa!" kata Nobunaga sambil menjitak pala orang ini. Siapa dia? Dia **Saru**tobi Sasuke.

Poor Sasuke...

**TOK! TOK!**

"Pizza lagi? Hmm?" Nobunaga melihat ada topi sulap..

**Srekk..srekk..sreekk**

Nobunaga mencari didalam topi tersebut. Dan...

"Me..meong"

"Meong kepalamu!" didalamnya ada Keiji yang sedang bersembunyi(emang muat yaa?)dan berakhir seperti Sasuke.

Poor Keiji

'Kedua temanku gagal masuk kelas..aku harus setia kawan' Masamune berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan kedua temannya ini(cieehh Masamune setia kawan*plakk*).

"PAKK!"

"Apa? Mau ikut dihukum juga?" "MASAMUNEE*mata bling-bling*"

"Mau tanya nomor 3 pak!" "Pengkhianat!" Masamune menggagalkan rencananya akibat melihat wajah iblis Nobunaga(?)*dorr*, Keiji dan Sasuke sebenarnya tadi menyesal bangga kepada Masamune..(?).

**#Olahraga.**

Pada jam pelajaran saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga dengan guru olahraga Takeda Shingen.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajran jam ini olahraga. Setelah ganti baju, kumpul di lapangan!" setelah semuanya ganti baju.

"Yukimura, alat olahraganya sudah disiapkan?"

"Ah, iya."

**15 menit kemudian**

"Ini pak*ngambil kerangka tubuh manusia*?"

"Bukan Yukimuraaa..dasar bakaaa!" kalian tau kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..

"Sebelum olahraga kita akan pemanasan dulu!" setelah sselesai pemanasan..

"Hwe"

"Wah, Chousoukabe habis pemanasan yaa?"  
>"Makan cabe, pak"<br>'Arti pemanasan sudah bergeser yaa?*pokerface*'

Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu...

"Inti dari basket adalha melempar bola, kita mengoper bola dengan melempar ke kawan satu tim." terang Shingen-sensei.

"Yang dioper wajib nangkap pak?" Chousokabe pun bertanya dengan super polos(?) If You Know What I Mean (IYKWIM).

"Siap, Chousoukabe-dono?" *lempar pake bola bowling*  
>"Pelan-pelan ya!"<p>

"Pake bola besket, Yukimuraaa!"

R.I.P Yukimura.

**To Be Continue..**

Hollaaaa minna! Gomenasai kalau humor garing, atau typo, atau alurnya kecepatan.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Back again to meee! Gomen baru lanjutin hehehe :D*plakk* karena author banyak pr!...silahkan dinikmati...(emang lu kira makanan apaahhh?)

**Balesan review**

**Hello there**

Memangnya anda siapa ? Saya tidak tahuuuu...demiii tuhannn!*plakkk* hmm.. ... And thanks for reviews :3

**Cheshirethebunny**

Kangenn yaa? Fanfic koflak ini buat ngakak ? Bohong aja ituuu*plakk* Thanks for reviews...:3

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya...kalau punya saya...itu gak bakalan terjadi...**

**Warning : Adek-adek yang dirumah jangan ditiru yahh**(justru yang adek itu eloohhh Rasidah!)** tidak menggunakan EYD, typo, dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan mata(?) humor garing serenyah...apapun lah ituu..(?)*plakk***

Lanjut sajaaahhh(?)

Pagi hari seperti biasanya, Motochika terlambat seperti biasa..(?).

"Karena akan ada libur..sensei akan memberikan pr penelitian ilmiah" kata Matsunaga-sensei sambil menerangkan untuk pr, btw pak Matsunaga orangnya cukup killer lho!(gak nanya)

"Sensei akan membagi kelompoknya, satu kelompok 4 orang...Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika.."  
>"Yeah! Satu kelompok!" belum selesai Matsunaga-sensei menjelaskan, mereka sudah kesenangan...tapi semua itu berubah saat..<p>

"Dan Motonari." Motonari masuk ke kelompok mereka..

"Yahhh."

"Aku justru lebih menderita tau..oh ya sensei, tema penelitiannya apa ya sensei?" tanya Motonari sambil menanyakan tema pr penelitian ilmiahnya.

"Temanya tentu saja yang ilmiah, yaitu.." dan temanya adalah...

`Pemanasan global' pikir Masamune, `Tsunami' pikir Yukimura, `Polusi' pikir Motochika...tapi semua itu berubah saat..negara api men-*plakkk*

"Tentang UFO."

"MANANYA YANG ILMIAH?!" para murid Basara Gakuen pada sweatdrop semua pas mendengar tema penelitian ilmiahnya..

"Kerja kelompoknya dirumah ku. Ada yang keberatan?" Motonari terkenal orang yang galak, bagi teman seangkatan nya maupun pada juniornya(?)

`Serem...' "Etooo...gak ada kok.."

"Pertama kita bagi tugas! Keahlian kalian dalam penelitian apa?"

"Pura-pura kerja!"

"Kalau aku menjilid!"

"Aku ikut-ikutan..!" jawab mereka bertiga kelewatan polos...

"Mati aja kalian!" kata Motonari ketus...

"Besok kumpul jam 7 pagi! Jangan ada yang telat!"

"KOK JAM 7?!"

"Kenapa? Masih tidur?"  
>"UFO kan keluarnya malem!"<br>"Masih tidur yaa?" ternyata benar tebakan Motonari..mereka bertiga jam 7 masih tidur..sama kaya author(?)*plakk*.

**Keesokkan harinya...**

"Sepertinya rumahnya deket sini.."

"Rumahnya gimana yaa Masamune-dono?"

"Pastinya serem kayak yang punya.."

Setelah beberapa saat, mandaki bukit, menuruni lembah, melalui hutan amazon(?) akhirnya mereka sampai juga tapi...

`Ini rumahnya...?' gumam mereka bertiga, tapi sayang..yang mereka lihat..

KUBURAN...! 

"Pulang yukk!"  
>"Bukan oii!" ternyata Motonari sudah ada di depan mereka..<p>

"Wah, kalian bangun pagi yaa!"

"`Kalau gak pakai seragam Motonari(dono)keliatan beda!' "Iyaa"

"Jadi, rumahmu bukan yang tadi Mori-dono..?"  
>"YA JELAS BUKAN LAH!" `Ternyata dalamnya gak berubah'<p>

Setelah beberapa kali pertengkaran dan beberapa kali perang dunia(?).

"Masamune, browsing di internet! Paham?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Yukimura, cari di buku referensi!" "Baik.."

"Motochika, merangkum laporan Yukimura dan Masamune!" "Baik.."

"Ada pertanyaan?" karena mereka ngeri(?) melihat muka Motonari yang kejam(?)..abaikan saja..

"Kalian kesini bawa yang penting-pentingkan?"

"Aku bawa snack!" Yukimura menjawab dengan polosnya...atau kelewatan polos yaa?

Dan setelah beberapa pertengkaran gaib(?)..Motonari membawakan minuman (wahh readers..Motonari juga baik hati lhoo..~*plakk*)

"ini aku buatkan minuman khusus buat kalian." mereka bertiga cuman melongo...dan

"HOMPIMPAH!"

"Gak ada racunnya kok!" sambil sweatdrop...

Skip timee...!

"Menurut kalian gimana tugas ilmiahnya? Kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya.."

"Kata pengantar dan penutupnya selesai kok!"  
>"Desain dan tampilan isi udah rampung kok!"<p>

"Ah..!`Special Thank's' nya belum!" Tau siapa dia? (udah ah! Garing!) Yukimura menjawab dengan polosnya...lebih tepatnya kelewatan polos..

"ITU..GAK PERLU YUKIMURAAA!"

Setelah beberapa kejadian gaib diatas(?)...

"Yak! Pr dari Matsunaga-sensei...Selesai!"

"HORRAAAA!"

END ~~ (untuk prnyaa..)

"Sebenarnya saya adalah alien!" Matsunaga..si guru paling kurang kerjaan plus killer itu tiba-tiba mengakui dirinya adalah seorang alien, Motochika yang mendengarnya saja bereteriak tidak percaya bahwa gurunya adalah seorang alien dan tiba-tiba...

"Barusan mimpi?"

"Gak juga kok!" Motochika langsung menengok untuk mencari tahu suara barusan..

"Sebenarnya saya memang alien!"

GYAAA!

"Ya ampun mimpi didalam mimpi!" Motochika ternyata masih bermimpi (garing ah-_-)

**Di Sekolah**

"Hahaha..mimpi Matsunaga-sensei jadi alien? Hahaha" Masamune langsung ketawa mendengar cerita Motochika tadi..

"Yoa."

"Jangan diambil serius.."  
>"Iya juga sih."<p>

"Hai anak-anak!" mereka berdua terkejut melihat Matsunaga-sensei...berpakaian...ALIEN!

Abaikan kejadian tadi...

**Di Kelas**

"Hoii Toshiie, ada pr matematika lho." sipemalas peringkat pertama a.k.a Maeda Keiji, memberitahukan adanya pr (udah tau kalee*plakk*)

"Aku sudah kok!" weww ternyata Toshiie cukup rajin juga :3

"Horee! Pinjem dong" (O_o) Whatt Keiji nyontek?(?) Apehh katee duniee?*plakk*

"Aku belain gak tidur buat kerjainnya lho!"

"Lho, Toshiie pr nya halaman 66 bukan 99!"

"..." dalem hati berkata `aku belain gak tidur buat ngerjainnya!'

Poor Toshiie

Sekarang kita lihat Masamune, Kojuuro dan Yukimura.

"Kojuuro, sudah pr ?"

"Sudah Masamune-sama, tinggal pr kimia, fisika, sama bahasa alay(bahasa Inggris maksudnya)" tiba-tiba datang makhluk takkk dikenal datang(?)

"Masamune-dono, Katakura-dono! Gawat ada pr Biologi jugaaa!" Yukimura datang!*plakk*

"APAAAA!"

"Gawat aku gak bawa buku biologi!"

"Astaga..aku juga!"

"Memang hari ini gak ada biologi sih.." Yukimura dengan polosnya ngomong gitoohh! Gak tau orang lagi panik..

**HELL DRAGON! Jduaarr!**

Kali ini gak R.I.P kok..palingan cuman bonyok doang..

Okeh back to stories...

Kali ini Sasuke, Motochika, dan Keiji yang berulah...(lagi) dan kebetulan Nobunaga-sensei a.k.a Kepsek yang jaham(?)itu lagi gak ada...

"Ngerasa gak pr kita pada numpuk?"  
>"Iya juga sih.."<p>

"Aku ada ide gimana kalau kita rubah agenda kepsek?"

Ide dari Keiji yang super sekali...(super apaan?-_-)

`Kita tambah liburan tiap minggu!'  
>`Pelajaran fisika di tiadakan saja!'<br>`Istirahat sejam sakali..' begitulah isi pikiran mereka...

**Di Ruang Kepsek**

"Jadi kita ngapain disii?"

"Kok nanya sih, ya buat ganti jadwal sakolahan kan." jawab Motochika...

"Gak takut ketahuan kepsek?"

"Tenang Nobunaga-sensei lagi rapat diluar kota." jawab Sasuke enteng..  
>"Kok belum masuk?"<p>

"Belum dapat kuncinya." jawab Keiji..

"Oh.." dengan entengnya`orang'ini menjawabnya...dan mereka belum tahu ini siapa..

`Tunggu...barusan siapa yang tanya?' ternyata Matsunaga-sensei ada si belakang mereka..

"TUNGGU KALIAN!" dan setelah lari dengan kecepatan cahaya(?)Motochika berhasil lolos...

"Kemana mereka?" setelah melihat topi sulapnya Keiji...

"NYAAAHAHHAHHAHA!"

**Srekk... **

"Arghhh! Jebakan!"

Tenyata isinya kain fermentasi 8 minggu...Poor Matsunaga-sensei...

"I WILL KILL THEM!" tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang dengan pizza ala delivery..(baca chap 1)

"Hahaha, pizza dilvery lagi?" ternyata orang yang dibalik penyamaran pizza delivery bukan yang diharapkan..dia adalah... Fumma Kotaro?

`Saya dipaksa Sasuke sensei' tulis Fumma dikertas selembar..

"I WILL KILL THEM TWICE!"

Yang sabar yaa Matsunaga-sensei..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Hollaaaa kembali lagi dengan sayaaaa! Fanfic diatas jangan ditiru yahh! Itu hanya sekedar humor garing kok!

Review?  
>Salam Lemper...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hollaaa i'm comeeee backkk!*teriak pake toa mesjid* maafkan saya lama kagak updateee! Gomenasai! Karena sudah 5 kali ngetik tapi gak ke save! Kamvret sekali bukan?..*plakk* (derita lo!)

**Balesan Review**

**Disaa-CHAlovers**

J-jadi...i-itu...da-dari...ANDAAAAA! Uwohhhh Arigato gozaimasu!.

Yang lainnya terimakaseehhh jugaaa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya..jika punya saya...Eumnn itu gak bakalan terjadi..  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Cukup anchoorr! Humor garing, typo tinggkat tinggi, tidak menggunakan EYD, dapat merusakan mata akibat penggunaaan huruf, dan TIDAK BOLEH DITIRU BAIK DISEKOLAH ATAUPUN DIMANA PUN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapters 3**

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan cerah alhasil langit pun menjadi bolong. Burung-burung berkicau akibat di tempak ketapel oleh anak-anak. Daun-daun berguguran menjadi tanda awal masuknya musim panas(?) (musim gugur oii!) terserahlah apa itu. Sedangkan di Basara Gakuen, seorang makhluk merah a.k.a Sanada Yukimura sudah datang pagi-pagi jam...06.00 pagii! Wahh..Yukimura rajin yahh.

'Huff..sebenarnya aku paling malas turun jam segini, tapi mau bagaima lagi. Aku kan piket.'

Yupp...itu lah sebabnya Yukimura bangun pagi, karena dia hari ini piket. Sambil berjalan mengerutu, tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia sudah ada di...SEKOLAH!(capslock!). Setelah Yukimura selamat disekolah dengan sehat sentosa dangan hati 1/4 riang gembira. Yukimura segera menuju kelas nya yang 3J(Jorok...Jelek...Jujur gua vroohh!)

'Adohh! Dimana lagi sapu! Huff! Kalau begitu aku tanya saja sama yang lain, tapi kan jam segini belum ada orang...' Begitu lah isi pikiran Yukimura.

'Ya sudah aku tunggu saja..!'

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**(kelamaan woiii!)

**Beberapa waktu kemudian...**

Akhirnya beberapa makhluk penghuni kelas 2-1 yang 3J sudah berdatangan. Yukimura memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Masamune, makhluk yang (katanya) paling tamvan ini.

"Uwoohhh Masamune-donoo!" Teriakan nista Yukimura berhasil membuat budeg 3.9/4 populasi makhul hidup yang ada di Basara Gakuen(?).

"Ada apa Yukimura?, pagi-pagi gini sudah teriak-teriak. Nanti mbah yang di sebelah sekolahan kita marah mau tanggung jawab lo!" Kata Masamune sembil menutup kuping.

"Hehehe Gomen, gomen." Yukimura yang dari tadi nyengir kuda sekarang malah malu.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang ada apa?"

"Anoo, apa Masamune-dono melihat sapu yang ada dikelas kita?"

"Tidak. Coba kau tanya Keiji sana.."  
>"Eumm.."<p>

Yukimura yang mengikuti saran dari Masamune langsung mencari makhluk hidup yang bernama Maeda Keiji. Melewati lembah, menuruni gunung dan melewati sungai, ternyata Keiji sedang berada di kelas 3-1. Sedang apa dia? Tentunya sedang menggombalin kakak kelas yang bernama Saica Magoichi.

"Kau tahu tidak.?"  
>"Apa?"<br>"Buku ini sangat tebal, tapi sayang...buku ini belum cukup untuk menulis kisah cinta kita."

Alhasil Magoichi dan author langsung muntah-muntah, yang bisu menjadi lancar berbicara, yang buta dapat melihat, kucing menggonggong, ular punya kaki, dan Yukimura...? Sudah kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa duluan. Setelah selesai gombalin kakak kelas, Keiji bertemu dengan Yukimura yang sudah sadar dari kejang-kejangnya.

"Hoii Yukimura! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"  
>"Mau ngambil kantong ajaib Doraemon terus membantu kera sakti mengambil kitab suci lalu menemani naruto mengalahkan madara aga dia jadi hokage."<p>

"Haa?"

"Mau tanya lah!"  
>"Tanya apa?"<br>"Apa Maeda-dono melihat sapu dikelas kita?"

"Hoo sapu...aku gak lihat"

Yukimura sudah gubrak duluan mendengar jawaban Keiji.

'Menyesal aku harus mencari Maeda-dono, kalau dia juga tidak tahu..Masamune-donoo!'

"Etoo tunggu dulu, coba kau tanya dewngan Mitsunari..'"

Setelah mengikuti saran sesat(?) Keiji, Yukimura langsung mencari makhluk yang cukup tamvan (saingannya Masamune) a.k.a Ishida Mitsunari dengan kecepatan cahaya(?). Mitsunari sekarang sedang berada di depan kelasnya (kelas 2-1 maksudnya)*plakkk*.

"Anoo, Mitsunari-dono.."

"ada apa?"  
>"Eumm...apa kau melihat sapu dikelas kita?"<p>

"Coba kau tanya sama Ieyasu, kan dia hari ini juga piket."

"Benar juga."

'Nasib bener kau sapu...sapu...kemanakah engkau..disini aku mencarimu'

Seperti itu lah isi hati Yukimura...setelah menemui Ieyasu.

"Ano, Ieyasu-dono.."

"Ada apa Sanada?"  
>"Eumm apa kau melihat sapu dikelas kita?"<p>

"Ooo...sapu, kan ada dibelakang lemari." Kata Ieyasu menunjuk sebuah lemari ayng cukup usang dimakan rayap.

'Untuk apa aku kesana-kemari kalau sapunya ada dibelakang lemari! Hiks hiks'

Yang tabah ya Yukimura.

Jam pertama pun dimulai ! Kali ini jam pelajaran Kennyo-sensei yaitu, IPS. Kennyo-sensei masuk dengan gagah perkasa(?) mirip seperti raksasa, suka dengan sambal sa**(?).

"Yang gak buat pr keluar!" Suruh Kennyo-sensei.

"Ini saatnya.." Motochika pergi keluar kelas dengan sangat dramatis, teman-temannya merasa sangat tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Motochika (backsound : ST12-Saat Terakhir) hueekk!

"Mengapa Hiroshima dan Nagasaki di bom Amerika? Yang bisa jawab dapat nilai tambah!" Tanya Kennyo-sensei.

"Dendam Pearl Harbour sensei!" Jawab Masamune.

"Belum sempurna!"  
>"Ultimatum untuk Jepang sensei!" Jawab Motonari.<p>

"Kurang tepat!"

"Iseng sensei!" Jawab Keiji dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Total gak mungki oiii!"

Abaikan kejadian tadi.

~END of Pelajan IPS(?)~

Tidak teresa sudah bel istirahat, (cepet banget..) kali ini makhluk gaib kelas 2-1 sedang berkumpul didalam kelas yang terdiri dari Motochika, Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu dan Sasuke.

"Oii! Kalian mau main tebak-tebakan gak?" Tanya Motochika muncul tiba-tiba

"Ayoo!"

"Hemm aku pertama, ada seekor ayam jantan. Kepalanya di Perancis, sayapnya di Brazil, kakinya di Italia terus telurnya ada dimana ?" Tanya Motochika dengan gableknya. Ysng lainnya masih mikir...tapi...

"Ayam jantan gak bertelur, baka!" Jawab Masamune duluan.

"Haha oke aku lagi, Kenapa anak kucing dan anak anjing suka berantem ?" Tanya Ieyasu, yang lainnya pada geleng.

**Leng geleng geleng geleng, kaya ayam di tempeleng*plakk*(*)**

"Namanya juga anak-anak! Hahaha" Yang lainnya pada diem..garing ya? 

"Baiklah aku lagi, buah apa yang bikin bingung?" Tanya Sasuke, yang lainnya masih mikir lalu menggeleng.  
>"Buah Jeruk."<p>

"Haa kok bisa?"  
>"Tuhkan bingung..haha"<p>

Abaikan saja...

"Aku lagi..aku lagi, orang apa yang gak pernah ngomong?" Tanya Yukimura sedikit a*ti*(?)*plakk*

"Orang-orangan sawah.." Jawab Motochika.

"Hahaha...benar."

"Nah giliran aku...mengapa _why _selalu _always _tetapi _but_ tidak pernah _never _?" Tanya Masamune dengan bahasa inggrisnya, yang lainnya pada nyari kamus. Lalu menggeleng

**Leng geleng geleng-*dikeroyok Masamune dkk***

"Karena _because_ itu _that_..hahaha"

"Hahaha...gak ngerti.." 

Begitulah jawaban mereka..(mati aje lu thor!). Tidak terasa waktu sudah masuk kembali ke jam pelajaran. Kali ini jam pelajaran Matematika, dengan materi...ALJABAR! (itu mah materi elu kamvreet!)

"Jadi pada saat bialngan suku satu dengan suku dua dikalikan-" Belum selesai sensei didepan menjelaskan Masamune dkk masih bermain tebak-tebakan...

"Stt..! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut tebak-tebakan?" Kata Masamune sadikit berbisik, teman-temannya setuju untuk mengikuti saran Masamune tersebut.

"Baiklah aku duluan, kenapa pohon kelapa didepan rumah harus ditebang?" Tanya Masamune sambil berbisik.

"Agar tidak melindungi sinar matahari!" Jawab Yukimura.

"Salah...soalnya kalau dicabut berat..hahaha"

"Ahahaha..benar juga."

"Aku lagi, kenapa ayam berkokok matanya merem?" Tanya Motochika.

"karena sudah hapal teksnya." Jawab Masamune.

"Benar..ahahah."

"Aku-aku, ada sebuah bis menabrak seekor nyamuk lalu bis nya yang terlempar. Sala siapa ?" Tanya Yukimura. Yang lainnya pada manggeleng (Readers : awas lu nyanyi lagi*bawa kapak*)

"Salah pernyataannya lah..hahahaha"

"Hahahaha!'

"Itu yang ribut, maju kedepan jadi guru. Saya jadi murid." Tanpa disadari guru mereka memerhatikan mereka, hati-hati ya.

"Oke!" Masamune menerimanya, lalu maju menggantikan guru matematikanya.

"Baiklah karena saya menjadi guru, hari ini kita pulang!"

"HOREEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Haii minnaaa! Gomen baru updatee, lama gak update yaa gomenasaiiii! :'( *plakk* maafkan chapters 2 yang garing :D. Mulai sekarang agak lama updatenyaa yahhh..saya banyak tugas. Kalau mau komentar lewat bbm juga bisa 51AFF62D, atau FB saya Rasidah Diya Ulhak.

Review ? :3

~Rasidah Diya Ulhak~


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshh! Saya kembali! Maaf saya baru kembali yaa...karena saya agak sibuk sedikit dengan mading sekolah..hehehe*plakk*... Kali ini chapters 4 hadir dengan edisi...baca aje...maaf saya singkat-singkat, karena saya akan menghadapi UTS...

**Balesan reviews !  
><strong>

**Hello GP Males Login**

Gak selucu chap sebelumnya yaa? Hehehe gomen nee...GP..GP itu inisial dari seseorang yang saya...eumm...seperti itu lah..*plak*...arigatou atas reviewnya :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya...kalau punya saya...ah sudahlah !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan mata..saya sendiri juga membaca ulang cerita ini dan langsung mata saya menjadi kabur(?) **(Readers : Curhat cinnn...? Author :*merinding*) **humor garing, typo tingkat dewa, amburadul, emersuyu baherwl baherwel(?)...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapters 4**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Basara Gakuen, terutama di kelas 2-1. Kenapa ? Coba kalian pikirkan...(Readers : Sudah saya pikirkan)..Coba kau renungkan..(Readers : Sudah saya renungkan juga, kenapa ada author gablek di sini)...Tanya bintang-bintang hanya kau lah yang kusayang..(Readers : Kamprett! Malah nyanyi dia..golok mana golok ?). Abaikan kejadian tadi...

Sekarang setting tempat berada di sebuah gua yang sumpek(?)..ehh salah..maksudnya dikelas 2-1 Basara Gakuen.

"Teman-teman mohon perhatian! Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua!" Datanglah ketua kelas 2-1 a.k.a Azai Nagamasa sambil membawa kabar gembira...  
>"Apaan ? Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya?" Jawab Motohika sambil main kartu dengan santainya bersama yang lainnya...<br>"Itu sudah basi tau..." Sahut Masamune agak serius...ternyata Masamune bisa serius juga yaa...*author di war dance*.

"Bukan...sekolah kita akan mengadakan darmawisata! Kita akan adakan voting pemilihan tempat darmawisatanya!"

"Haa kepiting?"  
>"Voting dodol !"<p>

Setelah samuanya selesai memilih tempat untuk darmawisata, Masamune, Motochika, dan Yukimura berkumpul.

"Kalian milih tempat apa?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kalau aku pingin ke pantai.." Jawab Motochika.

"Kalau aku pingin ke taman bunga." Kata Yukimura, alhasil Masamune dan Motochika langsung facepalm..tapi...semua itu berubah katika...NEGARA API MENYERANG!*plakk*

"Kalau saya pengen ke bulan." Tiba-tiba Matsunaga-sensei datang dengan Shunshin No Jutsu klan Uchiha(?) (Readers : Ini bukan fandom naruto thor!). Otomatis yang lainnya langsung kaget liat makhluk ini tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka..

"Lho sensei sejak kapan ada disini!?".

Abaikan kejadian tadi...

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan hasil voting teman-teman tulis. Bali ! Wah ide bagus! Sekalian study tour berikutnya. Jogja! wah, ini juga bagus untuk menambah ilmu seni budaya dan berikutnya LP Cipinang, wah ini juga...Oii siapa yang tulis?" Kata si ketua kelas Azai Nagamasa, tapi kalian berpikir kenapa tempat darmawisatanya di Indonesia? Karena walaupun kita suka anime tapi budaya Indonesia juga tidak boleh dilupakan*plakk*...(Readers : Tumben author inget sama negaranya, biasanaya mah!). Sekarang sedang diadakan rapat guru..

**Setelah rapat guru selesai...**

"Setelah dirapatkan oleh dewan guru, darmawisata diadakan ke Bali! Siswa dan siswi diharapkan menyiapkan bekal sendiri...dilarang membawa benda berbahaya! Ada pertanyaan?" Kata ketua kelas.

"Saya!" Kata Keiji sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Baracuda juga gak boleh!"  
>"Memangnya aku Petrik? Nagamasa selalu pilih kasih nih, masa nyimpulin kalau aku bakal tanya yang nggak-nggak.."<br>"E-etoo..maaf ya Keiji, terus kamu mau tanya apa?"  
>"Boleh bawa elpiji 3 kg?" <p>

**Gubrakk! Doorrr!**

"Definisi penting buat mu apa sihh?"

Setelah beberapa pertempuran ghaib diatas...para makhluk kelas 2-1 pergi berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat. Dan kali ini yang pergi berbelanja adalah Masamune, karena kalau Kojuuro sudah terlalu mainstream*plakk*.

"Selamat datang di Indo*a**t..."  
>'Belanja buat darmawisata..'<p>

Setelah beberapa memilih...

'Hmm cemilan, minuman, sabun, shampo, beli bacaaan buat di perjalanan..'

Tanpa sadar belanjaan Masamune sudah segunung(?).

"Yak lengkap !"

"Mau minggat mas?"

...(Author bingung mau nulis apa..*plakk*)

"_Oi, Chousoukabe..sudah siap-siap belum?" _Kata Masamune lewat kelepon(?) eh salah..telepon.

"Sudah lah, aku siapin semalaman nih! Aku juga bawa banyak komik buat diperjalanan nanti lho!"  
><em>"Baju ganti, makanan, alat mandi sudah ?"<br>_"... Ah gawat belum!"  
><em>"Itu keperluan dasar oii!"<em>

Karena Masamune males ngomong dengan Motochika, Masamune menelpon Yukimura..

"_Yuki...apa kau sudah siap-siap ?"  
><em>"Sudah.."  
><em>"Baju ganti, makanan, alat mandi sudah ?"<em>

"Sudah lah..masa aku disamakan dengan Chousoukabe-dono. Sekarang aku lagi lipat bajunya.."  
><em>"Lipat ?"<br>_"Iya. Aku lipat jadi bangau !"  
><em>"Emangnya origami ?!"<em>

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"2-1 sudah lengkap ?" Tanya Kenshin-sensei.

"Kurang 3 sensei." Jawab Nagamasa.

"Baiklah. Saya tunggu.." 

**1**

"Lapor, Date Masamune datang !" Lapor Masamune sambil membawa perbekalannya yang segunung itu(?)..

"Mau minggat lu Mun ?"

**2**

"Lapor, Chousoukabe Motochika datang !" Lapot Motochika sambil bawa komik yang bejibun pula(?)..

"Mau jualan komik Chousoukabe ?"

**3**

"Sanada Yukimra datang !" Teriak Yukimura dengan memakai baju..RENANG ?! (Whatt?)  
>"Ganti bajunya di pantai aja Yukimura!"<p>

**Di Bus...**

Sasuke, Keiji, dan Fumma sedang bersama-sama memerhatikan...Kasuga...(Hee?)

"Kasuga itu orang yang paling tegas di kelas lho !" Komentar Keiji..

'Cewek paling berani..' Tulis Fumma di selembar kertas..

"Tukang marah-marah juga..." Komentar Sasuke.

"Darmawisata bawa boneka...manisnya." Komentar mereka (Kecuali Fumma di selembar kertas).

"Sudah cepetan pergi sana !"

**Di Kapal...**

"Kita nyebrang laut.." Kata Masamune sambil memerhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Ugh..sepertinya aku mau muntah.." Keluh Keiji sambil memegangi perutnya yang mual.

"Tunggu, aku panggilin teman PMR." Kata Masamune.

"Bahkan...buka mata..saja sudah gak sanggup.."  
>"Hei, lihat ada cewek pake bikini!" Goda Motochika..tapi.<p>

"Mana ?" Tiba-tiba Keiji langsung sembuh(?).

'Bahkan buka mata sudah gak sanggup ?'

Kita lewatkan kejadian tadi..

Kini mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Made, saya akan menjadi _guide _kalian selama di Bali." Sebut saja namanya Made..

"Wah, jadi anda Made ? Namanya ada di tiap mainanku tau ! Keren !" Tiba-tiba teriak Yukimura dari kejauhan..

"Made in Japan, Made in Indonesia ? Dasar bodoh kau ini Yukimura.." Komentar Masamune.

"Jadi malu.." Dan anehnya kenapa pula si Made jadi malu ? Udah ah garing... -_-

**Di Villa...**

"Sebelum ke tempat wisata kita akan istirahat di villa dulu..." Kata Guidenya sambil menuntun mereka ke villa. Setelah lama melihat-lihat...

"Uwaa kamarnya bagus yaaa.." Kata Yukimura dengan mata cling-cling(?) (Apaan tuhh ?)...

Setelah mereka menaruh perbekalannya masing-masing mereka langsung kembali ke bis untuk melanjutkan darmawisata mereka..trio udang(?) yang terdiri dari Chousoukabe Motochika, Date Masamune, dan si Koflak(?) Meda Keiji..

"Pertama kita kemana nihh ?" Kata Motochika.  
>"Dengerin guidenya.."<p>

"Perjalanan berikutnya ke panti jompo.."

"Yeyy ke panti jompo..EHHH ?!"

**To Be Continue...**

Maafkan sayaaaaa ! Sudah lama menghilang terus tiba-tiba kembali dengan chapter yang abal-abal pulaa..! Gomennasai ! Part 2 nya akan disambung lain kali...

See you next time !

Review ? :3


End file.
